Marksman
The Marksman is a reversed engineered rifle that is based on the Chimeran sniper rifle that is made by SRPA and made it's first appears in Resistance 2. ''Resistance 2'' The Marksman fires a three-round ion burst at great speed, and its alternate fire shoots out a small autonomous drone which fires short electric bursts at nearby targets. It appears that the Chimera abandoned the design after the humans acquired it, as no Chimera soldier has been seen carrying it. The Marksman is good for mid to long range attacks. It also has a moderate zoom, but its range doesn't compare to that of the L23 Fareye. Its primary drawback is that since it shoots three round bursts, and has 18 rounds per magazine, the shooter must reload frequently. Another drawback is it carries only 4 magazines (including the one already in the gun), so the shooter must make shots count. Strategy Single Player *The Marksman is first found in Orick. *The Marksman is a common powerful gun, with the secondary fire useful for killing enemies behind cover. *Chimera will target the drone if they can't see the player. It has relatively low health. *The Marksman is not accurate when not aiming with the scope. Co-op *The Marksman can only be used by the Spec Ops class, and it is their compulsory weapon. Due to its fast firing rate, it is a very sturdy weapon. Ammo also isn't a problem, due to the Spec Ops' ability to replenish it. Multiplayer *The Marksman is a very good choice in Competitive modes for those who prefer sniping, but also to be in the thick of the action. Due to the nature of the Marksman it is useful at both short and mid range and the secondary fire also helps to provide cover and an extra source of damage. *The Marksman increases its rounds to 21 and tends to require three bursts per kill, meaning ammo consumption will be high. Prototype Ammo is recommended for refilling. Intel Gallery R2 Hybrid.jpg Marksman R2.jpg ''Resistance 3 The Marksman defaults to having an iron sight rather than the scope of the previous game, has a grey metal finish rather than the two-tone black and pale yellow it previously had, but still fires in three-round bursts. The secondary fire has been changed; rather than firing a ball of energy which attacks with lightning bolts, it fires a small, immobile turret which attacks enemies who pass close to it. It's obtained in the level Women and Children First in Haven, Oklahama where Lester give his weapon to Joseph Capelli before heads outside. Enemies are less likely to attack the turret than in ''Resistance 2, meaning it is more reliable. The Marksman in Resistance 3 ''can also hold more rounds per magazine than in the previous game, meaning that shooters don't have to reload as much. The first upgrade returns the scope to the weapon, though it is not the same scope and does not flip up into position as it did before. It is reclaimed in the prison cafeteria by killing a Warden wielding it and then picking it up from their corpse. Strategy *Marksman is a very highly effective weapon against those Chimeran. Aim for the head or the heat stack to give a quicker kill. *The turrets can defend the player from enemies while the player focuses on something else. For example, if the player is trying to climb a ladder, the turrets can defend him/her from enemies that attempt to interrupt the player. Upgrades *'Eagle Eye''' - Fires more powerful rounds. Uses new attached scope for better long range visibility. *'Tempest Turret' - Deploy a powerful mini-turret that stays active longer. Intel Gallery File:Resistance 3 weapon new.png|The Marksman as it appears in the Resistance 3 reveal trailer. File:R3flickr17.jpg|Concept art of Joseph Capelli wielding a Marksman. Oddly, it appears to have the muzzle of an M5A2. File:R3_Gameplay_15.jpg|Marksman (without the scope). File:R3 Gameplay 1.jpg|The Marksman in multiplayer with scope attachment. W_-_Marksman.jpg Marksman R3.jpg Trivia *The Marksman is very similar to the Halo franchise's Battle Rifle, which also fires 3-round bursts and features a telescopic sight. *In Resistance: Burning Skies, the Hunter bears close similarities to the Marksman. ''Resistance 2'' *There is a glitch in Orick during Competitive mode where you can shoot straight down and "ride" the electric burst up as if you're "flying". *The yellow LED indicator on the weapon helps to determine its current ammo status: bright yellow for full capacity, orange for medium to semi-low and red for empty. *If you get a "Head Shot" with this gun in Co-op you get the ribbon award "Sweet Dreams". ''Resistance 3'' *In the "Follow Capelli" trailer, bullet casings can be seen coming out of the Marksman. This does not happen in the final game. *On the final run inide the Terraformer, Joseph changes from any weapon currently equiped, including the Marksman itself, to the level 1 Marskman regardless whether it is upgraded or not. Category:Human Weapons Category:SRPA Category:Resistance 2 Weapons Category:Resistance 3 Weapons Category:Weapons